Replacement Of Hunger
by DarkZombiePanda
Summary: What happens when Hunter gets Smoker to lose something? The results is yaoi lol There will be hard lemons. One-shot. SmokerxHunter


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunter or Smoker, they are owned by the all mighty Valve.

You have been warned that this contains yaoi, so don't start bitching to me. It's on your own risk.

Flames are not taken kindly.

* * *

As a Hunter you have to get food, what kind? Human meat. The only way to get that meat is to kill a human, but this poor Hunter sucks at hunting. He used to hunt so well, but he had scratched his eyes out accidentally.

Now he has to practice and relearn how to hunt those pesky survivors. Sometimes he'll miss and fall from a building and other times he'll target the survivor he wants to kill but attacks someone else.

Hunter slumped down near a rock and killed a worm from under the rock with one of his sharp finger nails and stared at it as he felt the worm struggling to get away. The worm stopped moving and he smelled it.

"Arghh! I have to eat something good or I'm going to fucking die!" Hunter yelled as he threw the worm with inhuman strength somewhere around the place.

"God dammit! Hey you with the hoodie! Watch were you throw things would you!"

Hunter smelled a Smoker and replied,"Fuck off!" Hunter was about to leave the place until the Smoker grabbed his body with his tounge.

"Do you see what I have in my hand?" Smoker said angrily as he made a small cough sound. Hunter didn't pay attention of what the Smoker asked as he tried to struggle out of his grip.

Sadly he failed and started to growl like a crazy dog. Smoker repeated what he asked 30 seconds ago and this time the Hunter cocked his head to the left. Sensing the confusion of the Hunter, the smoker put whatever he had in his hands near the Hunter's nose.

"It's that stupid worm I threw away...so what?" The Hunter finally said.

"So what? It hit me straight to my face! I was about to catch one female survivor to eat, but this stupid worm that you threw got in my freaking way!" The Smoker yelled at Hunter.

The Hunter just gave him an emotionless stare and said, "That's really sad of you, getting pwend from a little worm." Then he started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. The Smoker got mad and tighten his grip on the Hunter, which in return yelped as the Hunter felt no air coming from his lungs as the grip got more tighter.

Hunter wasn't going to die by the hands of this asshole and gave a deep bite into the Smoker's tongue. The Smoker felt the pain and lost the grip he had on him. Hunter took this as his advantage to escape.

"See you later suck-ah!" He felt an arm yank him down on the grass hard as he hit the rock where he found the worm. The last thing he remembered was being dragged into an apartment.

**Some Hours Later**

Slowly the Hunter woke up with a throbbing pain behind his head.

"Ugh...where the fuck am I?" he yelled frantically. He couldn't move both his hands and legs as they were tied up with some kind of strong chains. The smoker appeared from somewhere and was shirtless.

The Hunter hissed and growled at him as he slowly approached on top of the... BED? Hunter hadn't seen that he was on a bed naked.

"What the fuck man? I ain't gay! Don't you dare get near me!" At that moment his stomach started to growl for lack of food.

"It seems like I'm not the only one who's hungry," Smoker said gently caressing the fine muscles on Hunter's stomach, "This is a replacement of food you made me fail to catch."

"I didn't agree to that! Ahhngahngnhnm!" The Hunter tried to bit his bottom lip as Smoker licked his ear and proceeded to go down. He hated this weird feeling and he hated the person who's causing it all.

Hunter tried to bite the Smoker's head, but failed miserably. Smoker saw what Hunter was trying to do and grabbed his shaft. Hunter's head went back to the pillows below him and gave a hesitant moan. Smoker gave a smirk that would terrify the Hunter as he licked the top of his member and made small licks here and there.

"Y-you sick bastard! Ughnh! Ahhngnhgn! S-s-top t-that!..." Hunter said with so much struggle as Smoker took him in his mouth. Smoker slowly went up and down while being careful not to scratch the Hunter's shaft with his teeth.

Hunter hated the way he kept moaning as Smoker continued giving him a blow job. Hunter couldn't handle all the pressure that was building up in him and was about to come, but Smoker stopped and bit into the soft area of the Hunter's neck, marking him.

Hunter gave a yelp as he felt teeth go in his neck and then gave a low moan-growl as Smoker licked it over. Hunter felt dizzy,hot and hard as well as feeling somewhat weak. The chains that hold him down wasn't making anything easier for him too. He could feel his wrist hurt every time that Smoker did something to him and causing him to move.

Smoker sucked on one of Hunter's perked up nipples, licking and relishing the moment. "Hnngnngnmm...ahhh...mmhmnmhahgnagnh" Hunter kept making noises while Smoker went onto the other hard nipple and sucked so hard that it left the bruised nipple a color of reddish pink.

Hunter wondered how this kind of act had made him in a extremely hard state. Who would of thought Hunter's nipples were so sensitive to a touch? Apparently this Smoker knew.

Hunter shuddered as Smoker gave kisses on top of his stomach, outlining the well built muscles with his long tongue. Hunter thought of what else can that tongue do to him, but hit himself on the bed for that.

Hunter made a screeched sound as he felt a finger in him starting to move in and out of his hole. The screeched doubled as he felt another pair of fingers go inside of him. Hunter hoped that there wouldn't be a third one or worse...

"Arghhhahhh!" Hunter's screech tripled fast and what came next was unexpected for him as the fourth finger came in with the other three.

"Ahhhh...i-i-is t-t-that b-big?..Nhngnm...fuck...ahhngnh" Hunter gasped out.

"As you wish baby." Smoker said ignoring the question Hunter asked.

Hunter almost could have cried blood as he felt the Smoker's dick slowly go in him. Smoker couldn't believe how tight Hunter still was and he slowly pumped out and then in and out and in and out, but picked up speed.

Hunter hadn't realized that the chains were off because of this eternal bliss he was feeling, despite his protests he had made or thought some minutes ago. Smoker kissed him passionately and let his tongue wonder in Hunter's mouth, tasting every inch of it.

Their tongues were at war, but soon finished as both had to breath in for oxygen. Hunter could feel himself get closer to his climax, but Smoker was not so close. He gripped Hunter for better access and started to pump in with force. Now all Hunter could feel was going into a ecstasy of sex and he cum on himself and Smoker's chest.

Smoker gave some last pumps and he left his seeds go deep inside Hunter's stomach, filling him up. Hunter felt the warm fluid go inside of him and he was in so much pleasure right now that he didn't feel Smoker licking the white liquid on his chest away. He kissed him, making Hunter taste his own cum in Smoker's mouth.

"Now we all ate happily." Smoker said as he pulled the covers over themselves.

* * *

Lol Hope you enjoyed it =)

It's my first time writing this...

I was seriously having some orgasms as I wrote this...God I'm such an necrophiliac ^_^;;;...

Anyway, plz Review & Comment.

I'll appreciated if you do :)


End file.
